Mischief Managed
by LillianAvery
Summary: Growing up with the infamous Marauders by your side Sophie Stuart has had her fair share of adventures and mischief. But even their fun time at school comes to an end. With a war brewing outside the castle's wall, they are all eager to join the fight.
1. Prologue

_This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, I have been writing for a while now let me know what you think! I will try to stay as true to the original Harry Potter storyline if you notice anything that's wrong in my story please inform me about it so that I can fix it._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters only my OC's._

* * *

Prologue

 _1993_

No one paid much attention to Sophie as she read today's edition of the Daily Prophet. So little, no one had noticed she had been staring at the front page for almost ten minutes. There wasn't much to read on it either, one article almost filled the entire page: ' **BLACK SIGHTED AT HOGSMEADE** ' it read in big bold letters, together with a large photograph of the man. A shiver went down her spine and Sophie immediately realized why she had seen so few people walking around the town. She folded the newspaper and with a sigh threw the paper on her table at the Three Broomsticks, alerting the landlady, Rosmerta, again of her presence as she walked past her table.

'Anything else for you, dear?', she asked as she took the empty mug from her table. Sophie shook her head handing her a few coins.

'No thank you, I was just leaving. Keep the change.'

The landlady gave her a polite nod and walked back to the bar.

Sophie grabbed her coat and tugged the newspaper under her arm. Once outside she took a deep breath, pulled the hood up from her coat and walked through the fresh snow towards the castle. Hogsmeade looked even cosier with the all the early Christmas decorations the shops had put up. She spotted a few students who were rushing back to the castle, no doubt trying to make it back in time for dinner, their red and gold scarfs flew behind them. The image brought a smile to her face, it seemed like only yesterday she and her friends hurried back to the castle for dinner. Only to be awaited by a lecture from McGonagall, for being late, but who quickly after hurried them into the Great Hall. The professor always had a soft spot for members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Luckily for Sophie, their close circle consisted of two: James and her. The thought of James turned her smile into a frown. Although she was never as close to him as the rest of the infamous Marauders, she had considered him a good friend.

 _I can't believe he's gone and Lily… sweet Lily._

Sophie let out another sigh, looking down at her feet, pressing down on the snow, as she continued to walk towards the castle. She searched through her bag reading through the letter she had gotten again.

 _Sophie,_

 _I was pleasantly surprised when I received your letter. We haven't exactly talked much these years. I would say we have some catching up to do, Dumbledore himself said he would like to see you again as well. He made sure you can come visit when the Christmas break starts. I'll meet you at the gates at 17:30, try not to be late. Your punctuality was never one of your best qualities if I remember correctly._

 _Take care,  
Remu_ _s._

It had indeed been a long time she'd seen her old school friend, Remus Lupin. After James and Lily died they had taken care of the funeral together. They picked out a stone and made sure it got a spot in Godric's Hollow. After that they hadn't spoken much. It was only when Sophie heard Remus had gotten a job teaching at Hogwarts she contacted him again. She was surprised, to say the least, he had responded so quickly to her letter. Lost in her own thoughts Sophie almost hadn't heard the sound of footsteps behind her, it sounded like they were following her. She placed her hand on her wand that was concealed in a pocket of her coat. During the war she had to be on guard at all times, a habit that hadn't left her. To surprise her follower she quickly turned around, her wand lighted. Sophie always had a gift for non-verbal spells. But the road behind her was empty.

 _Had she been imagining things, she was certain she heard something behind her._

Sophie looked at the watch she had bought in London.

 _Almost 17:30 already? She must have been walking slower than she thought._

Quickly turning around on her heels again to continue walking towards the castle. This time, however, she found that the road in front of her wasn't empty as it had been just a second ago. A large black dog was blocking her path, its teeth bared growling softly in the back of its throat. Sophie froze at the sight, the newspaper that had been tugged safely under her arm fell on the ground landing softly in the snow. The dog stopped its growls for a second as it seemed to stare at the cover of the paper, as if reading it. Sophie didn't know what came over her when she knelt down to pick up the newspaper without averting her eyes from the dog. Its eyes looked up back at her. Sophie let out a soft whimper as she watched it walk back into the forest. She quickly jumped back to her feet, she didn't remember must of the rest of the walk towards the castle. When she reached the gates, a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

'Sophie Stuart, some things never change.'

Sophie looked up to meet Remus' smiling face, she must've looked especially horrified when Remus didn't even give her moment to greet him.

'Merlin, Sophie! You look like you've seen a ghost, are you alright?'

She simply nodded slowly, 'I- I think I just saw Sirius."


	2. Chapter 1: Better be

Better be…

 _1971_

Never had Sophie been so nervous about anything in her life. When she got her Hogwarts letter her two, normally joyous, older brothers had suddenly become a little grumpier.

'Does she have to go to the same school as us?', Adam, the youngest of the two, whined at the breakfast table.

Her mother gave him a stern look before rubbing Sophie comforting on her back: 'Your sister will go to the finest wizarding school in the world, I will hear no more about it!'

Her oldest brother, Leon, snickered quietly to himself while he continued eating his breakfast. Adam's eyes lit up in that mischievous way they always did when he was up to something.

'Ah, so she isn't going to Hogwarts then. But I never thought you'd send her halfway around the world to Ilvermorny school!', he had a small grin on his face as he looked at Sophie.

Sophie couldn't help but feel a slight panic, _Her mother wouldn't send her to America, would she?_

She felt her eyes getting prickly and her bottom lip began to shake. Her mother wrapped her arms around her tightly.

'Oh sweetie, don't cry. You'll be going to Hogwarts just like your brothers.' her mother said.

Sophie wiped her face with her sleeves and smiled up at her mum. She turned to her brother and stuck out her tongue at her brother, a similar grin on her face.

'Let me see if I can drag your father from his study, we're going to be late.', her mother disappeared from the dining room.

Adam looked from his mother to Sophie: 'Those fake tears won't save you forever. You'll have to come up with something else soon.'

Sophie didn't respond she lifted her chin triumphally and continued eating her scrambled eggs. This wasn't Sophie's first time in Diagon Alley, she had come along when Adam went shopping for his first year at Hogwarts last year. But this time they were also shopping for her and she couldn't be more excited. Her father took the boys to Flourish and Blotts to get their books while her mother took Sophie to Olivanders. When they opened the door a small bell ringed through the shop. Not a moment later a man approached them from the back of the shop.

'Ah… Elmwood, Unicorn hair core, 13 ¼", if I'm not mistaken?', said the man as he looked through the small boxes that filled the shop.

'I'm surprised you remember Mr Olivander.' Her mother responded, inclining her head towards the wandmaker.

'Of course, I remember every wand I sold.', Olivander returned to Sophie and her mother and opened the small box in his hand.

Inside was a dark brown wand, there wasn't anything special about it. It reminded Sophie of the twigs she and Adam used to find when they pretended to have their own wands when they were little. She took the wand from its box and looked at is curious.

'Well give it wave, child.'

Olivander sounded a bit impatient, maybe she had looked at the wand longer then everyone else had, so she did as he said and gave it wave. The wand flicked out of her hand and fell on the floor in front of Olivander's feet. Sophie felt her cheeks get red when Olivander picked the wand from the floor and put it back in its box.

'I guess not this one.', he said as he walked back to look at some more boxes.

Sophie tugged on her mother's sleeve: 'Mum what if he can't find a wand for me? What if we've tried them all and none of them works.'

Her mother smiled at her, 'Sophie of course, there's a wand for you. Mr Olivander has been doing this for quite a while now. He'll find one for you, you'll see.'.

Sophie sighed a bit unconvinced, but she looked up again when Olivander returned with another box. Inside this one was a wand of a lighter wood; the handle had been carved in a pretty pattern some small opaque white stones decorated it. She took it from the box and just like the previous one she gave it wave. This time, however, the wand didn't jump out of her hand. A rather soothing light came from it and dimmed a few second later. When it was gone Olivander smiled slightly at Sophie. Her mother followed Olivander to pay for the wand. Sophie took a moment to look at her new wand before she read the label on the box: ' _Willow wood, Unicorn hair core,_ 14 ½" _in length Slightly Yielding flexibility_ '. When Sophie and her mother walked out of Olivanders her father and brothers were waiting for them outside. Each carried a stack of books, her brothers looked at her grinning.

'Well show us then?' Leon asked.

Sophie showed them her wand with a big smile on her face. Leon returned her smile, but Adam only snorted.

'What's up with the stones? Did you have to get one that sparkled, little princess?' Adam said mockingly making a little bow.

'You're just jealous because all you have is a little twig!' Sophie said putting her wand back in its box, for safekeeping.

Adam opened his mouth, but his mother gave him the same look she had at breakfast and he remained silent. The Stuarts walked back towards the floo network, while Sophie told her father everything that had happened at Olivanders. How the first wand had jumped from her hand and fell in front of Olivander. Maybe she had exaggerated the story a bit, but her father smiled at her through the entire story.

Then at last September 1st arrived and Sophie couldn't contain her excitement, waking up a sleepy Leon by jumping around his room.

'We're going to Hogwarts! Wake up Leon, we're going to Hogwarts!' Sophie yelled.

Leon simply moaned and pulled the covers further over his head.

'Merlin, Soph. What time is it' he yawned.

'Does it matter we're going to Hogwarts, Leon! You've got to wake up, I don't want to be late. Everyone else is up, mum send me to wake you.'

Sophie jumped on his bed and began to shake him.

'So, get out of bed or mum says you'll have no breakfast.'

Leon threw his pillow at his sister, but she was too quick and ran to the door giggling. The pillow fell on the floor with a soft thud. Sophie ran down the stairs to meet the rest of her family in the kitchen. A sleepy Leon followed not long after, his blouse halfway buttoned up and his hair looked like a bird's nest. Her brother sat down next to Sophie ruffling her hair while he grabbed some toast from the table. Because Sophie was so eager to see the Hogwarts Express the Stuarts were one of the first families at the platform. Her mother gave each of her children a kiss, normally only Leon and Adam groaned while she did it. This time Sophie followed her brother's example.

'Mum, you don't need to kiss me I'm eleven now.' Sophie mumbled when it was her turn for a kiss.

Her mother pulled her in for a tight hug. Sophie felt like she was being squished by her mother.

'You're crushing me, mum. I need to get on the train.' Sophie said.

Sophie hadn't noticed her mother had started to tear up. When she pulled away from her daughter her father wrapped an arm around her.

'There, there. You better go before your mother changes her mind and makes you stay at home with her.' Her father said winking.

Sophie nodded quickly, waving her parents goodbye before making her way inside the train. Her brothers helped her lift her trunk onto the train but left as soon as they spotted some of their own friends. Sophie wandered the train for a while until she said down in one of the empty compartments. She was about to grab a book from her bag when the door of her compartment opened, a red-headed girl stood in the opening.

'Do you mind if I sit here? I really don't know anyone, and you look like a first-year like me.' The redhead said smiling.

Sophie shook her head. 'Not at all.'

The girl sat down on the opposite side of the compartment. The two girls immediately started talking. She had told Sophie her name was Lily Evans and she was a muggleborn. Lily asked her a lot about the magical world. Sophie was eager to tell her all she wanted to know and of course told her about her own experience at Olivanders and the jumping wand. Which Lily found very funny she said she had broken few of Olivander's vases whilst trying out wands. Talking with Lily made the train ride seem to be over quickly. When they had stopped and got out of the train they had to follow an enormous man who introduced himself as Hagrid. Unlike all the other students the first-years got to the castle with small boats that travelled across the lake. Lily' and Sophie' jaws were almost touching the bottom of their boat when they saw the lit-up castle in the distance. They were brought to a small room before they got sorted. A lady wearing a long emerald pointy hat had escorted them there. Sophie had tried to remember her name, but she was so enchanted by the castle she had hardly paid attention to a word the woman had said. When they were escorted into the Great Hall Sophie suddenly felt extremely nervous.

 _Which house would she be put into? What if nobody from her house liked her?_

They stood in a line in front of a chair on which sat an old hat. Suddenly the hat began to sing about the houses. When it had finished the sorting ceremony had begun. The woman with the green pointy hat, who Sophie had heard again from a student was professor McGonagall, took out a list and began to read the names of the students. The hat was placed on their heads. Some instantly, while others took a bit longer, but they were all sorted into one of the four houses. Sophie hadn't paid much attention to who was sorted into which house when her name was called. Sophie swallowed hard and walked up to the chair. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and instantly the hat began to mumble his voice filled her head.

"More Stuarts? Where shall we put you… oh, I know. Better be… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Sophie sighed with relief and sat down at the Gryffindor table, she saw a grunting Adam a little further along the table. Leon, who was even further down the table, applauded with everyone else smiling brightly at his sister. Sophie saw Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor as well she sat next to a dark-haired boy wearing glasses. More students were sorted, and Sophie cheered with everyone else when one of them was sorted into Gryffindor. When all the students were sorted an old man raised from his seat. Sophie assumed he was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster.

"Welcome to all new students. Let's sing the school song!" He said enthusiastically.

All the students burst out in song, Sophie sang along happily.

 _These seven years were going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 2: Making the team

Making the team

Sophie's first year was over before she even realized it. She passed all her exams, how could you not if you had Lily by your side dragging you off to the library every minute of the day. She had spent the summer practising Quidditch with Leon, he was the Gryffindor's keeper last year. Rumour had it Oscar McFadden, the current Gryffindor team captain, was thinking about appointing Leon as the new team captain when he'd graduate. For Leon, these rumours were more than enough reasons to spend the entire summer practising. Adam liked to join her and Leon during their practices, but he wasn't that great on a broom. So instead, while Sophie and Leon were up in the air, Adam would shout out his own twist on Quidditch commentary. One time he made Sophie and Leon laugh so hard they had almost fallen off their brooms. Sophie could see he really enjoyed doing commentary, but the spot was already taken by a fourth-year Hufflepuff named Nolan. Being a second-years meant Sophie was allowed to tryout for the Quidditch team and she was determent to make the team, she knew she wasn't going to excel in being a keeper or a beater. So, Leon trained with her for the positions of chaser and seeker. Before they knew it summer was almost over, and September 1st was getting closer. Sophie was quite confident with all the practice she had done, Leon less so.

'I don't know Soph, what if McFadden finds a better keeper. Maybe among some of the second-years. You don't happen to know if any of your classmates wanted to join the Quidditch team, did you?' Leon said.

Sophie steered her broom so it faced her brother who looked extremely nervous. She wanted to enjoy the moment for a while longer and slightly leaned back on her broom nonchalantly shrugging slightly.

'Oh no, what if I lose my spot? McFadden will never make me the new Quidditch captain, I've got to make the team! We have to practice some more, Soph.', Leon panicked.

Sophie rolled her eyes at her brother who flying small circles muttering to himself. She took the quaffle from under her arm and threw it towards her brother. It appeared for a second Leon was too distracted to catch the ball and would hit him on the head, something Sophie might've secretly hoped for. But her brother caught it in the last second raising an eyebrow at her.

'Go and practice then, dinner will be ready soon. I'll be going down to see if I can help mum in the kitchen. It's no fun anyway when you're so stressed about making the team.' Sophie murmured before she descended to the ground.

Leon was slightly taken back by his sister's words hovering in the air for a while before following Sophie. He caught up with her quickly walking next to her as they made there way back to the house.

'You're right, I shouldn't worry so much. It's not as if my life depends on if I become Quidditch captain or not.', Leon said as he ruffled Sophie's blonde hair.

Sophie pushes her brother away and they laughed all the way to the house where their mother was waiting for them with dinner.

A week later it was already time to get back to King's Cross and board the Hogwarts express. Sophie was so excited to go back to Hogwarts and see her friends again. When they arrived at Platform 9¾ it didn't take long for Sophie to spot the familiar redheaded girl waving at her frantically. Sophie rushed over to her and pulled Lily into a big hug, both girls giggled when they let go of each other. Lily shortly introduced Sophie to her parents before turning back to her friend.

'How was your summer, Soph? I think you will certainly make the team with all the practice you've been doing over the summer.', Lily said a big grin on her face.

'I hope I will, Leon certainly thinks so, but he may just be saying it no to hurt my feelings. I don't even know what I'm up against, I'm just a second-year they might want to take someone who's a bit older.' Sophie mumbled.

Lilly hooked her arm in Sophie's, 'Nonsense I think you'll be brilliant!'

'Lilly, next summer you should come visit us. It will be fun!'

Lily looked hopefully to her parents, who gave her a nod of approval. The two girls waved goodbye to their parents before they made their way into the train. Unlucky for them almost every compartment was already full, Lily pointed out she had seen one a few other Gryffindor second-years were inside. When they opened the door they found four boys staring at them.

'Mind if we sit with you, Remus?', asked Lily to one of the boys.

He simply nodded as they made some room for the two girls. Sophie knew she should have tried to remember their names, she never was really good at it. But these boys were in her house, even in the same year. How come she couldn't remember them. Then it hit her, she had spent so much time with Lily in the library or doing homework in their dormitories she hadn't even taken the time to socialize with her housemates.

She sat down a bit uncomfortably and waved at the four boys, 'I am Sophie. Sophie Stuart.'

One of the dark-haired boys snorted, 'We know.'

That made Sophie swallow hard and she felt more like an idiot than she had before.

 _Of course, they knew who she was they were in the same year as her._

Remus smiled at her, 'I'm Remus, and my pathetic excuses for friends over here are James, Sirius and Peter.', he said pointing at each boy as he said their names.

Only Peter waved back at her, a little too excited he almost hit James on the head. Sophie couldn't contain some laughter, but it quickly died away when she saw Lily roll her eyes.

'So, Sophie did you enjoy your summer?', James asked

'Oh, it was alright I guess. I've spent most of it practising with my brother, he was very concerned he wouldn't make the team if he didn't. But I think McFadden would be an idiot if he didn't make my brother team-', Sophie went on but was quickly interrupted by James.

'You play Quidditch? I wouldn't have guessed, what position do you play?', James asked he seemed very interested.

'I've been training for the chaser or seeker position, I can't really decide yet. My brother says I'll do well in both positions.' Sophie answered.

'So, Leon Stuart is your brother? He's great, last years Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, not all keepers could have stopped that quaffle. I'm a chaser myself, are you planning on trying out for the team?', James continued the interrogation.

Sophie noticed all his friends sigh when the subject had changed entirely to Quidditch. Of course, Sophie didn't mind, and it seemed neither did James as they continued talking about the sport. Sophie had laughed every time the other boys let out a groan when they still hadn't moved out from the subject, but it seemed like they were enjoying themselves nonetheless. Only Lily seemed unusually quiet, Sophie couldn't help but think something was wrong.

When they entered the great hall to join the first feast, Sophie noticed Lily sat as far away from James and his friends as she could. She joined her friend sitting next to her.

'You really shouldn't become friends with them you know.' Lilly said once Sophie sat down.

'What, why not? They seem like a nice bunch, I think it would be great if we hang out with other people from our year.' Sophie said confused.

'Yes, maybe Remus, but Potter and Black are just two bullies.' Lily mumbled

'You're the one who said we should sit with them on the train and they don't seem like bullies to me. Did they bully you, I never saw them bully you last year.', Sophie said worried, _hadn't she been paying attention at all last year. Did they really bully her friend?_

Lily let out a small sigh, 'No, not me, Severus.'

Sophie was now more confused than ever, 'You mean that odd Slytherin boy you've been hanging out with. I'm sure it was nothing, just some house rivalry. Gryffindor did loose their match agains Slytherin you know.'

Lily's face was almost getting as red as her hair, Sophie loved her friend dearly, but she wasn't ready for Lily to scold her on their first day back. Thankfully an angel wearing emerald robes walked into the Great Hall with the new first years following closely behind her.

The next week, Sophie stood nervously on the Quidditch field, this was her chance and she needed to get into the team. More people joined her on the field, no doubt trying out just like herself, among them was James Potter he stood next to her a big grin on his face.

'Don't worry, Stuart. With the amount you've practised over the summer I'm sure you'll make the team.', he said as he patted her on the back.

Leon joined them as well his face had lost all colour, Sophie thought he looked like he might throw up any minute. Sophie wanted to comfort her brother but before she could say anything she saw someone fly down towards them.

'Good morning everyone, welcome to the Quidditch tryouts, I see some new faces, that's good. As usual, if you were on the team last year that doesn't guarantee you a spot this year. Let's get on with it then. Chasers first.', the boy, no doubt McFadden, said.

Sophie decided to go for the Seekers positions as she heard there wasn't a lot of competition for that spot, and thus she figured getting on the team would be easier. She was glad she did, McFadden already held one spot as chaser, although he said no one was sure to be on the team, Leon had said McFadden's girlfriend also played chaser, and when she saw James fly up there with the rest of them she knew she could never have beaten him. The only competition Sophie had was a third-year boy, who she swore she saw picking his nose as they waited till it was their turn. When the tryouts had finished, and Sophie got back to their common room, she felt just as bad as Leon looked when he entered the field. She was so nervous about making the team it was hard for her to pay attention in any of her classes she had the following week. And when McFadden had approached her in the common room after dinner she knew it wasn't going to be good news.

'Hey, Stuart, do you have a moment?', he asked tapping her on her shoulder.

Sophie wished she could've just sunk into the chair she was sitting on but decided it was better to follow McFadden. She could always join Herbology club, or Potion's club if she felt like it.

'You know I hate to say this Stuart, but-.'.

 _This was it, he was going to say how sorry he was for not letting her on the team. That maybe she should try next year when she practised more during the next summer._

'Congratulations, you're now officially Gryffindor's new seeker, don't let me down.', McFadden finished.

Sophie gasped so loud, the whole common room could've heard it, she started to jump up and down, not being able to contain her excitement. McFadden laughed at her when she had saluted him saying, 'I won't disappoint you, Captain.'.

She could see James from the corner of her eye smiling at her, she rushed towards him curious if he made the team as well.

'Am I save to assume you made the team then, Stuart?', James said smiling

Sophie nodded enthusiastically, 'And what about you, Potter?'

James places a hand on his chest, 'I am hurt you doubted my abilities. Of course, I made the team.'

They both joined the rest of the new Gryffindor Quidditch team, Sophie saw her brother amongst them as well. Leon ruffled her hair, before she introduced herself to the rest of the team. McFadden soon started talking about their training schedule and their first match, which would be against Hufflepuff.

'We don't need to underestimate them, their previous team captain graduated last year. Their new captain plays much more aggressive, he has been their seeker for a few years now, even I have to say he's pretty impressive.', McFadden turned to Sophie, 'You're good Stuart, but you'll need more training if you want to beat their seeker. But I have faith in you, we're going to win this match for sure.'


	4. Chapter 3: Gryffindor-Hufflepuff

_Yes, a new chapter. I'm excited to continue this story.  
As always any feedback that will help improve this story is welcome!  
_

* * *

Gryffindor-Hufflepuff

Sophie sat alone at breakfast, already in her Quidditch robes, she told Lily she needed to concentrate for her first match but actually she was so nervous she was afraid that when she would talk words wouldn't be the thing to come out. This thought made her lose some of her appetite as well, although she did eat a little bit. She could already hear McFadden's voice in her head: 'You can't play on an empty stomach Stuart.'. Eventually, someone did sit down across her, it was Leon also in his Quidditch robes, he had a much more cheerful look on his face than during tryouts.

'Nervous for the match, Soph?' he asked.

 _What a stupid question, of course she was nervous. He knew that._

Sophie simple shrugged, 'Leon, will you carry me to the pitch? I'm afraid if I stand up my knees will betray me.'

Leon chuckled, 'You'll be just fine. Just pretend it's one of our trainings and everything will be alright.'

Leon's pep talk went on for a while and eventually Sophie had to tell him he was right to make him stop talking. But when she finally did it was already time for them to head to the pitch. McFadden and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were already there when their team captain saw them come in he called the team to him.

'Alright, the first match of the season. As I said before, don't underestimate our opponent. We can't forget we lost to Hufflepuff last year, but with our new recruits.' McFadden looked at both Sophie and James 'We'll be sure to win!'

Everyone on the Quidditch team seemed to have gained some more confidence when the commentator's, Nolan a fourth-year Hufflepuff, sounded across the Quidditch pitch.

'What a fine day for our teams to play their first match! And here come the Hufflepuffs, it seems much of last years team still holds their places. The mantle of the Hufflepuff team captain has been passed on to the incredible Sean Johnson, the Hufflepuff seeker. The Hufflepuffs are out for victory this year after their loss against Slytherin for the Quidditch cup last year.'

The Hufflepuff students cheered on their team, their stands filled with the usual banners. McFadden led the Gryffindor Quidditch team onto the pitch as well.

'And we welcome to Gryffindor team to the pitch, lots of changes in the team here. New chaser James Potter shows much promise and will definitely be an asset to the Gryffindor team. But most excitement seems to go to Sophie Stuart, the new Gryffindor Seeker. If she's anything like her brother, the Gryffindor team really got some potential this year.' Nolan continued.

As their team walked to the centre of the Quidditch pitch Sophie felt her nerves taking hold of her again. She looked up at the stands watching all the students cheer on the two teams. Looking back at her teammates Sophie saw James give her a thumbs up as they approached the other team. Johnson and McFadden stood across each other with Madam Hooch close by. The two team captains shook hands before the teams mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch blew on her whistle and both teams took off, the Quidditch balls followed not soon after. Sophie positioned herself as McFadden had suggested so she had a clear few of the Quidditch pitch. Nolan's commentary told her the Gryffindors were in possession of the quaffle.

'McFadden to Mackenzie and back to McFadden. Failed attempt from Jones to take the quaffle there. Oh, and now young Potter is headed towards the goals, he catches it and he scores! Ten-zero for Gryffindor!'

The Gryffindor stand cheered loudly, and Sophie felt her nerves go again as she beamed a smile at her teammates.

 _Had James always been that good? She had seen him during practice, but it seems he performed even better now._

Sophie circled around the pitch finding a new spot to search for the snitch. This time she didn't look at the players too much but was still attentively listening to Nolan's commentary.

'Good stop there from Stuart, quaffle is back in possession of the Gryffindor- no! What an incredible catch from Jones and she's headed towards the goals, she scores! Amazing, ten-ten!'

Sophie looked at her brother for a second, the look on his face told her enough, he was clearly disappointed. But the quaffle, sure enough, found it's way back to James.

'Potter, will he score again? No back to McFadden, Mackenzie, McFadden- and another score for Gryffindor. Twenty-ten for Gryffindor.'

The pitch again filled with the cheers of the Gryffindor's, she saw some Ravenclaw's cheering with them but the entire Slytherin stand was filled with annoyed faces.

'Quaffle is now back in possession of the Hufflepuffs, woah! That bludger almost knocked Mackenzie of her broom, I suppose she won't be trying to take that quaffle again!'

Sophie looked at the Hufflepuff seeker but saw he was looking rather distracted, that's when she saw it. Only a few feet away from him a blinding golden light and she dashed towards it across the pitch dodging a bludger that zoomed past her.

'Look at that! It appears Stuart has spotted the snitch!'

Not soon after that Johnson followed her on her tail. Sophie saw the snitch dash upwards, trying to distract the Hufflepuff seeker she dived down, he still followed. She quickly pulled up again towards the direction of the snitch. For a second she thought that trick lost her the snitch, but she quickly spotted it again and flew after it.

'Johnson didn't see that coming! Stuart still seems to be after the snitch.'

Sophie only needed to get just a tiny bit closer to the snitch and then she had it. She extended her arm, she was catching up with it. Johnson appeared in the corner of her eye, clearly trying to cut her off, Sophie wasn't going to let him. She would have to try and catch the snitch now or Johnson would. So she did exactly that before she even knew what happened she had done it. She stared at disbelief at the small golden ball resting on her palm before letting out a loud chuckle.

'Stuart has done it, she caught the snitch! 170-ten, Gryffindor wins! What a great match.'

The whole Gryffindor stood up cheering even louder than before. Sophie flew back to the ground where the rest of her team has already gathered. Her feet hadn't touched the ground for a second when Leon had lifted her up again and they all cheered.

'You did it Sophie! That was great and that dive, good thinking!' McFadden yelled to her through all the cheers.

After the match the celebration continued in the common room, even Lily joined.

'You were great Soph, I think I might begin to understand the fun of Quidditch!' She said to her, her eyes beaming.

The party continued till late in the night, so far Sophie's second-year turned out to be even better than her first.


End file.
